Kushala Daora Ecology
' ' In game information A metal plated dragon known as the tempest of wind. It is said that if Kushala Daora is poisoned, its wind abilities decrease. Eyewitnesses report violent storms alongside the dragon, and its wide range means towns may be attacked. Habitat Range The Kushala Daora's movement pattern means it appears in a wide range of habitats, from the Snowy Mountains to the Jungle to the Desert . Although the latter is rare, it still may happen. It has also been spotted around the Town area (north of Dondruma ). Its ability to create weather patterns varies depending on the area it is in; in the mountains it will form a blizzard, and the jungle, a rainstorm. Many people debate over whether the dragon can create these storms or just predict where they are. But as stated in Monster Hunter Tri, a monster can be classified as an Elder Dragon if it can live for centuries and is strong enough to create natural disasters. This statement proves that the Kushala Daora does create storms. Ecological Niche Kushala Daora are top predators, and fear almost nothing. This was proven in the MH2 introduction video, where the Kushala Daora blasted a powerful wind beam, which knocked away a Blangonga and the hunters battling it. However, it is occasionally threatened by the large, fast and aggressive Tigrex, and the rare, but powerful, Rajang. They can also compete with other elder dragons, especially Chameleos in the Jungle. Although they know these monsters are extremely strong, the Kushala Daora is a very proud monster and will not back down. Biological Adaptions Kushala Daora possesses some of the largest wings of any monster (proportional to body). It uses these to sail effortlessly in the air. It can hover several feet off the ground and blast hunters with wind based breath attacks. Kushala Daora have tough, metal-like skin, but suffer from a severe weakness to poison, which can easily enter the bloodstream through cracks created in the skin. Kushala Daora must infrequently shed their trademark skin as they grow. This can easily be spotted as the once shining silver scales will rust over due to oxidation with air. Kushala Daora will simply find a safe place, break through the old skin, and then fly away as the skin underneath will harden the instant it comes in contact with air. It is believed that the type of ores Kushala Daora eats has some relationship to its metal skin and the size of the dragon itself. For example, if Kushala Daora eats more Iron or Machalite ore, it is usually large in size. By eating rarer ores such as Dragonite or Carbalite ore, a tougher metal skin is produced, but with the price of the dragon being smaller. It also has a great resistance to the elements because of its armor; however they probably are great conductors of electricity. Because it is an Elder Dragon, it can live for centuries (as stated in Monster Hunter Tri). Behaviour Like other Elder Dragons, Kushala are aggressive, but cautious in their approach. It seems to demonstrate far more "bluff roars" or "come-get-me" taunts than other Elder Dragons, such as Teostra or Lunastra, meaning perhaps it is less aggressive, or merely in a position where its prized armor is not at peak condition. Kushala will frequently fly above hunters in order to gain a height advantage. It is also one of several dragons that will freely attack towns and villages. The breeding habits of Kushala Daora are unconfirmed, but it is said that the dragons will mate whenever they meet each other. They lay their eggs two months later, wherever they happen to be. This can be a problem if they are close to humans. Like other dragons, Kushala Daoras take six to seven years to mature, and can raise several offspring. However, because of the relative scarcity of the dragons, some females, being less nomadic than the males, might go nearly their whole lives without seeing a male. Category:Monster Ecology